Damn it, Quinn!
by Fabray-Lopez
Summary: Santana got more than she bargained for...


**Damn it, Quinn!**

* * *

**Summary: **Santana got more than she bargained for...

**Warning:** Some smut...

**AN:** Umm... **_Hi! I hope that you'll like this!_**

I know I should go back to writing my other stories, but I wanted to write something and this came to my mind. I have one more idea running inside my head so if you people would like it, I'd like to write another one shot just longer one.

Plus my miau 1690 tumblr .com if some of you want to, we can awkwardly talk or something...

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Santana is so fucking frustrated. She hasn't had sex for a week. Brittany's all over the wheels. Puck is asshole like always, which turns Santana immediately off. Sam is giving those love sick puppy eyes to Quinn. Quinn is being her usual prude self, thinking that nobody sees how she looks at girl's asses. Then there is the orca, _Finn_ who she absolutely hate. He fucking outed her. Her parents are all mopey 'cause she didn't talk with them about it. Give her a fucking break. Can someone just give her a break?

She has to find something to do or rather a girl to do. Quinn sends the right signals. She flirts with Santana, tells her she doesn't look like a hooker anymore, but a high end call girl. Quinn blushes a lot when Santana is around. One could deduce that Quinn has a little crush on her.

The annoying but sexy blonde is like everyone's dream a girl that nobody can have. Well Puck had her, sort of, but that doesn't count. This week, Santana intends to get naked with one Quinn Fabray. She's going to freaking tease her and then Quinn will come to her on her knees begging Santana to fuck her.

So the first day she approaches Quinn with a biggest (fakest) smile and asks Quinn if she wants to hang out, maybe see a movie. Quinn looks all around raises her eyebrows and then looks suspiciously at Santana not responding at all with words. Santana got tired of waiting for the answer and she said she would be there at seven.

The movie is basically a shit. Santana just yawns every five minutes. Under the blanket, Quinn is the farthest she can be, which causes Santana to frown and try and to think of a plan where she can "accidently" put her hand on blonde's knee, and tease her until she is wet and ready to go. She scoots closer towards Quinn and watches as the blonde looks at her and squirms in her seat a little. The infamous smirk is immediately on Santana's face. She scoots closer and closer till her thigh is touching Quinn's. Quinn freezes and Santana stops for a second. Santana patiently waits for a green light. The blonde turns her head and gives her a fake smile.

At this point, Santana decided to say something just in case Quinn was really freaking out. "I'm just cold," Santana whispers into Quinn's ear. Even if it's dark and she can perfectly see a blush has crept onto Quinn's face. It doesn't go any further than that so Santana returns home and has to satisfy herself.

_Tuesday_ Santana slaps Quinn's ass, receiving smack on the arm in return. She thinks that they still didn't reach that friendship line. Maybe another approach is needed. Santana always thought Quinn would be kinky, like into some rough stuff and secretly loves dirty talking. So Wednesday, whenever she had an opportunity, she took the bull by its horns. In the locker room when no one was around, she would go to blonde and press her against lockers. She takes a handful of Quinn's ass and squeezes. It feels amazing to Santana. She is ready for Quinn to throw a tantrum. She expected a slap fest and a lot of yelling. So you can guess how surprised she felt when Quinn put her hands on her shoulders. Quinn didn't push or pull. Santana feels like a winner.

_Thursday_ she starts pouting because Quinn's starting to ignore her flirting and playful slaps on her backside.

"How did you sleep with her?" Santana asks looking at Quinn as she listens to teacher. She scolds her self mentally when her eyes travel to Quinn's perfect, round breasts.

"I got her drunk," Puck shrugs smiling smugly. "She's never going to forget the Puck master." He does this unnecessary lame hips roll in his seat, and from the looks of it, he's pretty sloppy. Santana purses her lips cringing, imaging how Quinn felt. The memories of Santana and Puck having sex together flows to her mind, and a bad shiver runs down her spine. Now Santana feels bad for Quinn, because her first time was Puck.

"Of course she'll never forget you, asshole, you gave her a pregnancy scare." Santana growls at him. He sulks at his seat pouting.

_Friday_ Santana throws a white pair of lace underwear on Quinn's desk in Math. Quinn looks at her startled.

"I'm horny, you're horny let's cure it together," Santana says. Quinn snorts, Brittany claps, Puck makes a crude comment about how he wants to watch it. Finn starts to talk with himself about mailman. The bell rings and everyone stands up gathering their stuff.

Later that day Santana finds herself knocking on Quinn's door. The blonde opens it and looks at Santana like she's a devil. Quinn doesn't let her in and they start to argue. When Santana doesn't give up Quinn throws her hands up in the air and Santana accepts this as an invitation. She steps in the house and walks straight to Quinn's room.

The door closes and in an instant Santana invaded Quinn's personal space attacking her with her lips. She pushed Quinn to the door her hands touching the blonde all over her body. Her fingers danced from her sides to her hips, ass and thighs. She didn't know where she wanted to touch Quinn most. The kiss was bruising and their hands were rough grabbing each other. Santana knows that after this she's going to have many wounds, but it is so worth it.

Quinn's nails keep scratching and digging into her neck as their tongues dance together. Quinn hoists her leg and wraps it around Santana's thigh. Santana groans hating that sexy blonde still has clothes on. She wants to feel her skin. She wants to touch it and taste it. What Santana really wants right now is to rip off that dress stick her hand in the blonde's underwear and plunge her fingers inside her. She can already imagine how Quinn would moan her name.

Her hand scrambles to Quinn's zipper. She tries to pull it down but the damn zipper gets stuck. Irritation creeps in Santana. Santana trails her lips to blonde's jaw and she nibbles there, but her main goal is to be between blondes legs. Santana bites and sucks her pulse point sloppily, still trying to unzip her dress. She tries to concentrate but Quinn brings her hand to Santana's breast and massages them. She squeezes it and a moan leaves Santana's lips. Santana pulls away and Quinn glares at her.

She grasps Quinn's hair tie and pulls it down freeing the blonde's locks which cascade down around her shoulders. Santana pulls Quinn from the door and kisses her hard. Her hands go to Quinn's ass and she's grabbing it while taking small steps back.

Santana turns them around and pushes Quinn on the bed. Quinn looks up at her with a red face and breathes heavily. Santana thinks that it's almost beautiful to see Quinn like this, more human then robot. She puts her knees on the covers and starts to crawl toward Quinn. Quinn licks her lips, her eyes running all over Santana from top to bottom.

Santana feels hot under her gaze and there's something inside her that tingles, and she absolutely hates that feeling. Her heart is beating wild in its cage. Santana is hovering over the blonde and they are just looking at each other. Santana got comfortable supporting herself on her elbows and her free hand reaches for Quinn's thigh. She runs her nails across the material of her dress till she reaches the blonde's knee. She eagerly slips her fingers under Quinn's dress and touches her hot skin.

"What do you want?" Santana asks. She's surprised hearing her voice so low and hoarse. Quinn puts her hand under Santana's chin. She stares up to her. Her eyes are intense, something that always scared Santana.

Quinn cocks her head slightly to one side. She doesn't say anything for a moment. She parts her lips, and Santana waits patiently. Well she looks like she's waiting patiently. Inside all she wants is it to rip Quinn's dress off and just ravish her already. Quinn just waits and looks at her and it drives Santana crazy. Santana slowly dips her head, brown eyes focused on hazel. As she connects their lips, pressing a bit harder this time to deepen the kiss. Quinn moans in her mouth and Santana brings her hand up from her thigh to her hip.

Quinn is caressing Santana's cheeks in the palms of her hands and Santana parts her lips sliding her tongue between Quinn's. But the blonde does something that Santana never knew she could. She pushes Santana off her. Santana's mind is still blurry and she doesn't know what's happening. Quinn reverses their position and Santana's suddenly on the bottom. She can't even protest. Quinn just shoves her tongue inside her mouth.

"I want you," Quinn murmurs. She tugs her face closer and Santana whimpers when she keeps digging her nails painfully in her neck. Santana flexes her hand over Quinn's ass squeezing it roughly. Quinn's hands reach to undo the button on Santana's skinny jeans and she gingerly pulls down the zipper. Santana frustrated, leans forward and grabs Quinn's dress zipper again. She groans at herself when she sees it's all the way down. She moves her hands down and pulls Quinn's dress over head.

Santana quickly gets rid of her own shirt throwing it somewhere in her room and Quinn immediately starts to touch her again. They are finally getting it on and Santana feels hot and heavy.

"Oh my god!" and that's how she knows that she won't get lucky today. She groans and looks around the room. Judy Fabray is standing there with her hands on her mouth. Five minutes later Quinn kicked Santana out.

"Mom is asking you for a dinner..." Quinn messages and the phone almost slipped out off Santana's hand.

"Can't; too many Fabrays in one place makes me skittish."

"I don't care, be here at 7." That makes a scowl appear on Santana's tan face.

Friday night was completely ruined as Santana was sitting with Quinn and her mom, but dinner is rather hilarious. She doesn't even know why she's here. Everyone is awkward. Frannie and Quinn occasionally snap at each other when Frannie offends them. Quinn's father keeps starting at Santana with that slightly psychopathic look and Judy's smile is even faker then Quinn's. Santana's starting to think that it's even more awkward when they don't have any guests. They all doing everything so perfect. The fork is on their left. The knife is on the right. They even swallow food like royals and Santana has this strong urge to just pick something with her hands and talk with half chewed food in her mouth, but she doesn't. She puts her hand on Quinn's thigh trying to stop her itchy fingers, but Quinn quickly turns her head at her and glares, swatting her hand away. The scandalous look on her face almost makes Santana chuckle, but she doesn't. She keeps herself cool and under calm under the pressure. Well, she did let smirk creep on her mouth.

Soon Judy starts to talk, and it's ridiculous. She asks Santana what she likes and what she's going to do after school. Everyone's surprised when she says that she wants to be a doctor like her father. Frannie gives her some racist comment and she snarls at the girl, but doesn't say a word. Judy cringes for second but she manage to keep it together. Quinn is scowling and Russell still keeps staring at her like she's an alien. She's getting bored, so she puts her palm again on Quinn's leg. She scratches her skin and the blonde's ears and neck start to turn red. Santana pouts 'cause Quinn's too obvious and withdraws her hand. After everything was done Judy said that Santana can stay if she wants. Santana slowly turns her head and looks at Quinn, but Quinn keeps her mouth shut and ignores her stare. So Santana purses her lips to stop her from smiling deviously. She gives the fakest smile she can muster. That should make Mama Judy proud. Quinn was walking to her room with Santana hot on her heels. Somehow Russell appears next to her making her freeze on the spot.

"I'm watching you," he whispers in her ear and she waits for him to move his fingers to his eyes and then point at her, but he simply stares down at her like a lion waiting for his prey make a mistake. She gulps. She isn't afraid of him. Not at all. She just feels uncomfortable, that's it. Santana quickly darts to Quinn's room. And here they are again. Santana is leaning against the door. They stare at each other. Quinn quickly puts her hands on her neck and pulls her close, and her stomach starts to do that crazy thing she never felt with another person before Quinn. It's like going down on a roller-coaster, and she doesn't like it at all. Quinn makes her head lighter and her heart beat faster and Santana thinks she needs to get an appointment to see a doctor.

Santana wraps her hands on her waist and waits for Quinn to break the hug off, but the blonde keeps standing there clinging to her.

"I'm sorry," Quinn finally says confusing Santana. "I told my mother that you couldn't be here today but she insisted telling me if you're making me happy. she should know more about you," Quinn mimicked her mother's voice and Santana chuckled.

"That's alright," Santana says completely ignoring that if she's making you happy comment. "But we are never going to do this shit again," she adds just to be sure. "Do you think I can get a shower?"

"You better," Quinn scrunches her nose. Santana feels offended and she scowls at the blonde.

"Watch out goldilocks you can lose your hair."

Every time she walks into Quinn's bathroom she snorts. It's all Prom Queen themed. Everything is pink (okay, she lied, only five things there are pink). She takes off her clothes and walks to shower.

The water is warm and soothing. Soon Santana reaches for the body-wash and it smells of Quinn. It's a delicious smell, sweet and fresh but there something that still needs to add to smell truly like Quinn. Santana starts to rub it all over her body. The water cascades down her body and she starts fantasizing that it's Quinn. Quinn rubbing this soap into her body, across her breasts, she touches her nipples leaning towards the wall. She can only imagine how the blonde's hands move over her stomach till they reach the spot between her thighs with her long slim fingers.

The moan almost slips from the back of her throat her heartbeat picks up and she starts to work her finger on her clit, rubbing in circles, applying light pressure. She bites her lips. Her eyes shut tightly and she imagines the blonde on her knees and her face buried between her legs. Santana's hands in Quinn's hair pulling gently as she tries to be quiet 'cause papa Russell might hear. Quinn would gaze up at Santana through her impossibly long lashes while she sucks and nibbles Santana's clit. She doesn't hear when the shower door slides open. She thinks that her mind is playing tricks on her. Someone puts their hands on her hips and she quickly opens her eyes. She looks at hazel ones, darker than ever and bites her lip still teasing her clit. Quinn's eyes go down and Santana's starting to breathe faster. Before Santana knows what hit her Quinn's is pushing her body to hers. Quinn's hand swats Santana's away and places her fingers on her clit. She doesn't stays there. Quinn goes lower closer to Santana's entrance.

"God, you're so fucking wet." Quinn thrusts her finger inside Santana. Santana whimpers multiple times as Quinn pumps in and out. Quinn palms Santana's clit and she cries out. "Come for me, San," she whispers. Santana climaxes and almost collapses.

Santana's breathing is still ragged as she comes down from her orgasm. "But I'm really not that into that," she mimics Quinn's words.

Quinn blushes and rolls her eyes. "I'm not into threesomes."

"But you're totally into lesbian sex?" Quinn quickly nods her head.

"Well I'm totally into lesbian sex with you." Quinn raises her eyebrows when Santana's jaw hits the floor.

"I knew it."

That night she kept silencing Quinn with her lips.

"Quinn, what the fuck are you doing?" Santana hisses. It was almost four days after she was in Quinn's bed and she thinks if she plays her cards right she would get into Quinn's pants again and again. But Quinn kisses her in a crowded hall and she frowns. They fucked one more time and what now? Quinn starts acting all couple-y. Her eyebrows still creased together, but when Quinn leans in to kiss her again, she wraps her tan arms around her slim waist. They kiss and Santana is still frowning but enjoying the kiss anyway.

Soon everyone started to think they are together, which irritates Santana to no end. She didn't want the blonde like that all. She wanted to fuck her and now she got more than she bargained for. The blonde didn't release her hand all day. Whenever Santana wanted to say they're not dating, she was rudely interrupted with Quinn's lips. She started to think that Quinn is manipulating her into a relationship that she doesn't want and doesn't need. The blonde even starts to push her books to her and Santana has to grab them.

Quinn even acts like her girlfriend. Santana flirts with some girl; she gets silent treatment from Quinn. She says something funny she gets silent treatment. She makes fun of Quinn; she doesn't get sex plus the silent treatment. Also, there a lot of ridiculous things Quinn says which bring a headache to Santana. Right at this moment for example.

"_Why don't you ever hold my hand_?"

"_Why don't you initiate kisses_?"

"_Are you ashamed of me_?"

And right now she totally got lucky. She has her fingers deep inside Quinn and her tongue on her blonde lover's clit. Santana is sucking and pumping. Quinn is wriggling beneath Santana, moaning loudly.

_But._ "Are we an item?" Quinn asks making Santana stop. She purses her lips. One bad world and she won't get a happy ending.

"Yes, baby." From the look of Quinn face she sees that she said the right thing. She starts to work her fingers again and when Quinn's not looking she fist pumps.

She's totally going to have a happy ending.


End file.
